Kimi ga Kureta Mono
by Kaname Mizutani
Summary: Memang menyedihkan jika seorang gadis harus ditinggal orang yang di cintainya selama sepuluh tahun/"Naruto-kun… dimana kau sekarang?" /"Hinata… Aku merindukanmu."/"A…Aku…Aku… Mencintaimu Hinata! Aku sudah sepuluh tahun memendam perasaan ini kepadamu!.../kisah memang harus memilki kesabaran/ For my Challenge 10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme's#2


**NARUHINA FANFICTION**

**Dedicated for 10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme's**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO© Masashi Kishimoto**

** Kimi ga Kureta Mono © Nacita Lavesha**

**Warning: Abal, OOC(maybe), AU or Fanon?, DLDR, No Bashing Chara, alur kecepetan, dll.**

**I present **

**...Kimi ga Kureta Mono …**

* * *

Matahari mulai menghilang di garis cakrawala, membuat berjuta-juta makhluk akan merindukan sinarnya. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru kini tergantikan oleh pesona sang senja. Jingga berpadu merah, merekah membuat langit nampak seperti hamparan bunga. Tak ketinggalan dengan malu-malu warna keunguan ikut memeriahkan suasana senja.

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan dedauan dan kelopak bunga. Terlihat dari kejauhan terlihat sepasang anak manusia tengah duduk diantara padang bunga, saling menunggu untuk berbicara. Angin nakal itu perlahan menguraikan helai-helai dari surai Indigo sang gadis, membuat mata sewarna bunga lavender itu terpejam karenanya. Sang anak lelaki yang berada di dekatnya hanya menatap terpana sahabat kecilnya dengan mata sewarna langit cerah miliknya. Kini angin tak hanya memainkan rambut sang gadis, rambut pirang si anak lelaki pun ikut dimainkan angin rupanya.

" N-Naruto-kun, t-tadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sang gadis kepada si lelaki berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata, gadis yang duduk disampingnya,"Gomen ne, Hinata. Aku…" ucapannya terhenti, mata biru Naruto perlahan menyendu,"Aku… akan pergi dari desa ini."

Mata _Amethyst_ Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Naruto,"K-Kenapa? Naruto-kun. Apa a-aku berbuat s-salah padamu?"

Naruto meraih tangan kecil milik Hinata, lalu menggenggamnya,"Kamu gak salah kok! Hanya saja, Jiraiya-jii menginginkanku pindah. Dan mungkin aku akan pergi lama sekali."

Dengan perlahan Hinata balas menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Rasanya pasti sangat berat melepas sahabatnya pergi. Mereka sudah berteman lima tahun lamanya, dan itu tidaklah sebentar. Mereka saling mengenal, mengerti satu sama lain. Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak 'mengapa hidup tak pernah adil'akan tetapi apa yang dapat dilakukannya, mengeluarkan suara saja tidak bisa.

Seperti Hinata, sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak ingin pergi. Tetapi bagaimanapun dia tak akan mungkin menentang Jii-san-nya. Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata, dia benar-benar tak ingin meningggalkan Hinata. Dirasakannya Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, menangis sesenggukan di dadanya. Kini kedua remaja yang baru baru berumur 11 tahun itu saling berpelukan di bawah siraman kilau senja yang hampir berakhir.

"Aku akan pergi besok… Hinata."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, menghabiskan moment-moment terakhir bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"_Doushite_… Naruto-kun? _Doushite?_."

* * *

**~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~**

Matahari perlahan keluar dari peraduannya. Menjalankan tugasnya menerangi dunia. Bunga-bunga pagi mulai memekarkan bunganya. Embun-embun menetes dari satu daun ke daun lain, memantulkan sinar mentari pagi membuatnya bersinar bagaikan intan yang paling indah di dunia.

Pagi ini nampak berbeda bagi Hinata, pagi ini sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukai akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Hinata nampak tak bersemangat rasanya, tapi paling tidak mengantarkan kepergian Naruto adalah hal yang dapat di lakukannya sekarang bukan?

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata saat dilihatnya Naruto menunggunya di gerbang Desa Konoha.

"Hinataaa!"

Naruto berlari kearah Hinata, memeluknya dalam waktu lama. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari betapa merahnya muka Hinata sekarang.

"J-Jadi N-Narutokun akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"Iya.", Kepala Naruto tertunduk," Tapi, Hinata… jangan sedih kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku janji kok! Hinata mau berjanji padaku?" Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Janji, jangan sedih selama aku pergi."

"Janji."

"Janji, jangan menundukkan wajahmu lagi, janji jangan pernah menyerah dan putus asa. Dan janji kau akan terus menungguku…" wajah Naruto agak memerah ketika menyanpaikan janji terakhirnya.

"Hinata b-berjanji pada Uzumaki N-Naruto." Kata Hinata sambil mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu Hinata! _Jaa Ne_!" Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang Konoha sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mampu menahan tangisannya dan membalas salam perpisahan Naruto. "Jaa Ne, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya lirih.

* * *

**~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~**

10 Tahun kemudian…

Hidup selalu bergantung pada takdir itulah yang Neji pernah katakan pada Hinata tempo hari. Dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, walaupun itu adalah takdir yang paling buruk sekalipun. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak hari itu, sejak hari dimana dia harus berpisah dengan sahabat lamanya. Sepuluh tahun memang tidak sebentar memang. Mengingat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa, 21 tahun. Hinata tetap tak pernah melupakan janjinya pada Naruto, dia tidak pernah menangis lagi, menundukan kepala, bahkan berputus asa, dan selalu menunggu Naruto, walaupun begitu dia juga tidak munafik untuk tidak mengingkari salah satu janji Naruto, tidak sedih… ya tentu saj dia sedih. Gadis mana yang tidak akan bersedih jika di tinggal orang yang di cintainya. Memang selama ini mereka berhubungan lewat surat, akan tetapi entah mengapa sudah 3 tahun ini dia kehilangan kontak dengan Naruto. Dia sangat sedih, hatinya di liputi rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Hilang dan tak ada kontak bukanlah sesuatu hal yang diharapkannya.

Suasana hari ini sama seperti hari dimana sepuluh tahun lalu dia ditinggal oleh Naruto. Senja menjelang menimbulkan rona-rona malu alam yang berhamburan dilangit. Tak sengaja mata Hinata menangkap awan sewarna ungu layaknya matanya, nampak malu-malu muncul didekat hamparan jingga yang kini menjadi raja. Melihat itu dia mengingat bagaimana dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto, memang terkesan biasa pertemuan petama mereka akan tetapi hal itu sangat membekas dipikiran Hinata.

* * *

**##…..Flashback….##**

Hinata menggerutu kesal, hari ini lagi-lagi dia pulang sore dari Akademi Ninja, padahal dia sudah menguasai jurus-jurus yang diajarkan Iruka-sensei. Sambil berjalan dia menendang batu, tak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada anak laki-laki yang tengah berjalan santai. Dan…

_**DUUAKK!**_

"Aduh, Kurama nyemplung sumur! Sialan! Siapa yang nendang batu ini!" teriak anak lelaki pirang berumur 8 tahun yeng tengah mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

Hinata tau dia salah dan dia tak akan melarikan diri, mana ada Hyuuga melarikan diri,"G-gomen a-aku tidak sengaja," kata Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh." Bukannya marah Naruto malah terkejut melihat Hinata,"Bukannya kau gadis aneh dan suram yang selalu duduk di pojok kelas Iruka-sensei itu ya?"

Asap serasa mengepul dari telinga Hinata. Dia gadis aneh, suram. Aneh. Suram. Sepertinya perkataan Naruto sangat menusuk hati Hinata, dia memang tersinggung akan tetapi dia hanya bisa diam saja. Eksistensinya memang hampir tak terdeteksi, itulah mengapa dia dianggap suram dan aneh. Menyedihkan memang, tapi itulah kenyataan.

"M-maaf aku h-harus pu-pulang," Hinata ingin segera mengeyahkan diri secepatnya. Dia tak tahan lagi.

"Eh… tunggu dulu siapa bilang kau boleh pulang, kau sudah membuat kepalaku benjol, dank au harus bertanggumg jawab. " kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata."Pergi denganku melihat Hanabi Matsuri mala mini."

"E-eh, tapi… "

"Tenang saja Hyuuga-sama pasti mengizinkan anaknya bermain bersama anak Hokage ke-4. Oh iya aku Uzumaki Naruto. Itu sih kalau kau belum tahu aku." Ujar Naruto.

"E-Eum. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa d-dirimu, Naruto-kun. B-baiklah pe-perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Sahut Hinata.

"Osh! Syukurlah kalau sudah tahu. Ayo~" ajak Naruto.

**##…..Flashback….Off….##**

* * *

Hinata masih mengingatnya ketika dia begitu bahagia seumur hidupnya. Ketika Naruto kecil suka membawanya kabur kesembarang tempat agar tidak ketahuan penjaga Hyuuga. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata tidak dimarahi ayahnya yang terkenal galak itu, Hyuuga Hiashi. Membsayangkan ayahnya, Hinata menjadi ingat sesuatu. Ayahnya meminta Hinata agar segera menikah. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa, dia menunggu seseorang.

"Naruto-kun… dimana kau sekarang?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ,menikmati angin yang menerbangkan rambut Indigonya yang panjang. Menikmati siraman cahaya senja. Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang menerbangkan berbagai macam dedaunan dan kelopak-kelopak bunga, seolah menjadi background tempat Hinata berada sekarang. Tak terasa dirinya begitu mengantuk, selalu seperti ini ketika menunggu Naruto terkadang dirinya tertidur lelap di tempat ini karena lelah sehabis menjalankan misi. Terkadang Neji harus datang menjemputnya. Merepotkan.

Tanpa diketahuinya sesosok lelaki dewasa berambut pirang dengan tubuh tegapnya tengah memandangi Hinata dengan sinar kerinduan yang jelas terlihat dari mata Sapphire-nya.

"Hinata… Aku merindukanmu." Ujar sosok tersebut.

Gadis itu serasa bermimpi dapat bertemu dengan Naruto, di mimpi itu terlihat Hinata tengah berpelukan di suatu taman dengan bebungaan yang menghampar. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto yang ada dipelukannya semakin lama semakin menjadi tak terlihat dan hilang.

"Tii-tidaak!"

Hinata berteriak cukup keras sehingga membangunkan orang yang memangku kepala Hinata di pahanya. Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, syukurlah hanya mimpi, pikirnya. Kini Hinata tengah membelakangi orang yang sedari tadi memangkunya. Tiba-tiba mata Hinata melebar merasakan sepasang lengan tengah memeluknya dari belakang, Hinata ingin meronta sebelum sosok itu membisikkan sesuatu dengan mesra ke telinganya, membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Aku pulang Hinata… _Tadaima_," bisik lelaki pirang tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" seolah tak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya, Hinata berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan."I-ini benar-benar dirimu…"

"Iya ini aku Hinata," kata Naruto tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"T-Tapi, b-bagaimana? K-kau hilang dan aku… hiks, Naruto-kun… aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tiga tahun ini aku tidak sempat mengabarimu… aku benar-benar disibukkan oleh latihanku, Jiraiya-jii bahkan mengurungku di sebuah gua, teganya… dia~" celoteh Naruto yang membuat Hinata terkikik geli, sedangkan Naruto berhenti bicara dan menatap Hinata,"Aku merindukanmu Hinata , sangaaat…"

Hinata yang tiba-tiba ditatap Naruto hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya."Aku juga merindukanku Naruto-kun."

"Hei, Hinata sudah kubilang jangan pernah menunduk lagi bukan?" kata Naruto menggoda Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah karenanya.

"I-Iya.."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dia tidak kuat lagi memendam perasaannya. Perasaan yang membuatnya terasa tersiksa selama sepuluh tahun, dia sangat menyukai Hinata. Ah, tidak. Maksudnya sangat mencintainya. Memang terlihat klise ataupun picisan. Akan tetapi itulah namanya cinta.

Naruto tahu memang bukan waktu yang tepat mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi dia hanya ingin Hinata mengetahuinya, syukur-syukur mau membalasnya.

"Hinata?"

"Iya…?"

"A…Aku…Aku… Mencintaimu Hinata! Aku sudah sepuluh tahun memendam perasaan ini kepadamu! Aku tidak tahan Hinata… aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya."

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tersenyum bahagia. Dengan inisiatif Hinata meraih tangan besar Naruto walaupun dengan malu-malu. Hinata mulai menuliskan sesuatu ditelapak tangan Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Mereka akhirnya saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain, walupun sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama namun penantian mereka tidak terbayar percuma.

Dibawah langit senja mereka saling berpelukan, merasakan kehangatan masing-masing tubuh yang saling bepelukan, layaknya kehangatan matahari senja yang kini menyinari mereka. Menjadi saksi atas kisah-kisah cinta mereka

* * *

.

**...Kimi ga Kureta Mono …**

******* ****OWARI***** ******

* * *

**Note: GOMEEEEEN! Saya telat update nih fanfic huaaah akhirnya selesai juga dengan penuh perjuangan melawan rasa sakit asam lambung yang kumaaat! Jadi sekali lagi gomenasai kalo fic jelek dgn alur kecepatan, sya ngertii tenang aja.**

**So, Mind RnR?**

**By: Kaname Mizutani a.k.a Nacita Lavesha**

**Yogyakarta, 2 Juni 2013**


End file.
